


take a break

by kyoispaper



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, No Beta, Sleeping Together, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, and nagihiyo is just there, ibaras overworked, idk man, its really just jun being a good bf, jun cares for him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28385394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyoispaper/pseuds/kyoispaper
Summary: Jun is concerned for his overworked boyfriend and Ibara can’t seem to take a break once and awhile without being forced by Eden.orJun and Ibara being a healthy and happy couple
Relationships: Ran Nagisa/Tomoe Hiyori, Saegusa Ibara/Sazanami Jun
Kudos: 9





	take a break

**Author's Note:**

> i love juniba and im deprived

"Didn't you say Ibara was gonna be coming?" Jun frowns as he uses his fork to cut a part of the cake. The 3 members in Eden were sitting in a small cafe that Hiyori found while exploring the area, and now they were waiting for the one missing member of Eden. "Hmm seems like the viper has more work than he thought,' Hiyori says before biting his cake. 

Speak of the devil, on the topic of Ibara's whereabouts they got a text from him, 'I apologise i can't make it last minute, it seems that the executives need some of the live proposals soon (-"-) Maybe another time have fun!' Jun closes his phone and proceeds to eat his cake. Both Nagisa and Hiyori knew that Jun was annoyed, not at Ibara but at the higher ups who always make him work day and night.

Jun quickly finishes his cake before getting up, 'Eh Junkun where are you going?' Hiyori asks. That was a pretty useless question to ask, he knew Jun was going to find Ibara. jun stays silent as Hiyori sighs, "..How about getting something for Ibara..?" Nagisa suggest after staying silent for awhile. Jun just gives him a small nod before making his way to the cashier to buy something.

"They grow up so fast," Hiyori smiles. "..They do," Nagisa smiles as well. The couple silently eats their cake hoping everything goes well for Jun and Ibara.

Ibara groans as he takes his glasses off before rubbing his eyes, the eye bags below his eyes were so obvious, anyone can see it if he ever took of his glasses. He was tired but he still had a pile of work to do, he could ask for help but he was independent and hated relying on others. So he put back his glasses and continues to do his work. 

Just as he was about to start he saw his office door opening, "Oi, stop working..i brought you some food," Ibara looked up to see the source of the noise and of course it was his boyfriend, Jun. "Weren't you at the cafe with Kakka and Denka?" Ibara asked ignoring what Jun said. He walked towards the table and places the cake down. "I was but i know you skipped meals to do work and thats not healthy. So eat the cake i got you," Ibara's face shifted from a shock look to a small smile as his face turned red.

"Why thank you Jun, i was getting pretty hungry," Ibara takes the cake and sits on the sofa as he places the cake on the coffee table. "I got strawberry cake for you, i don't know if you'd like it," Jun says as Ibara bites into the cake. "It taste delicious, thank you Jun," Ibara smiles before his boyfriend gives him a kiss on the cheek. "I'm glad you like it," Jun covers his face which has a light shade of red.

After finishing the cake Ibara yawns, he was tired but the cake and Jun was an energy booster. "Well i have to get back to work," Ibara sighs not before Jun pulls him back onto the sofa. "I know you're tired, a quick nap won't hurt right?" Jun asked which made Ibara mind wonder off. 'Sleeping in the office sofa with Jun?' This was the first time in his life sleeping with someone else other than Yuzuru in the past. His face turns a bright red at the thought of it.

"Well? My shoulders available for you to lie on," Jun says as Ibara 'reluctantly' lies on his shoulder. Jun wraps his arm around Ibara, it was warm, he has never felt this warmth in his life. It made him smile, how relaxing. Before he realised he was already dozing off on Jun's shoulder. Jun tries his best to take off Ibara's glasses and wraps a blanket around him.

Seeing Ibara sleep so soundly made him happy, this was probably the only time he's able to relax and have a good nap. Jun smiles before lying on Ibara's head. Now he was also going into the land of dreams. The so called Garden of Eden that he always wished he could go to and enjoy his sleep. The office was now silent, only Ibara and Jun's snores were heard.

The pair who'd never had anyone ever give them the warmth and love they craved for were now received it from one another. No one could deny that the pair wasn't deeply in love with each other though struggling to show it.

_"Goodnight Ibara."_

_"Goodnight Jun."_

Bonus:

Hiyori puffs as he and Nagisa walked towards Ibara's office. The pair wasn't answering they're messages and the seniors were worried sick. Hiyori opens the door preparing to nag at the pair, he seems them happily sleeping on the sofa. "I guess now we know why they weren't answering..' Nagisa whispers before closing the door and dragging Hiyori out.

"How about we go shopping..?" Nagisa suggest as a way to kill time waiting for the pair to wake up. "You know me so well Nagisa-kun!" Hiyori cheers as he wraps his hand around Nagisa. At least now they know what happened to their juniors.


End file.
